


honey nut feelios

by hevringssi (Sokkusu)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Spanking, M/M, No beta we cry like Linhardt when he drops a sweet bun on the floor, Oral Fixation, Ripping of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/hevringssi
Summary: Linhardt eats all the fucking cereal, so he decides to give Caspar a little surprise to make up for it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	honey nut feelios

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... How are you...?
> 
> Self-indulgent. If you know me, then you will know how this goes down. This is a horny crime. I'm not really sorry for what tears may spew out of you if you attempt to read this. 
> 
> I didn't ask anyone to beta because I don't want my friends to be exposed to this creation, so I apologize for my constant problems with awkward sentences and wordiness. 
> 
> I just think Caspar and Linhardt deserve to have fun and loving sex.
> 
> Enjoy, I GUESS.

Waking up from his deep slumber, Linhardt lets out a long yawn. He slowly sits up from bed and stretches his arms, letting out a sigh when the tension leaves his muscles. Once the fog is blinked away from his eyes, he sees that it is morning as the sunlight casts through the translucent curtains from the bedroom windows. Being wide awake now, Linhardt is about to slip out of bed until a lump begins to stir next to him. He turns to his side to see his wonderful, loving husband Caspar, whose chin is covered in stubble, still fast asleep. Usually Linhardt would be the one who stays in bed drifting off into dreamland while Caspar is already up and ready to start the day, but it is not uncommon for them to switch places once in a while. As Caspar stirs again in his sleep and curls closer against him, Linhardt smiles fondly. He leans in to place a chaste kiss on his husband's forehead before sliding out from under the covers, making sure not to disturb Caspar.

After heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up, Linhardt waltzes into the kitchen. He stretches his arm to open one of the cupboards, reaches for a box of honey nut cheerios, and grabs a bowl to pour it in. He suddenly frowns when he sees dusty crumbs falling on top of his cereal, meaning that there is no more cereal left. He sticks out his tongue in distaste before he gets a spoon to scoop the bits out because the last thing he wants is nasty cereal dust floating around once he adds milk to it. After scooping it out and dumping it into a nearby wastebasket, he takes the empty cereal box and drops it into the recycling bin. Staring at it for a moment, he ponders over whether he should split his portion in case Caspar wants some of the cereal for breakfast, but his stomach starts to growl. Feeling apologetic, he strides to the fridge, grabs a carton of milk, and happily pours it into his bowl of no-dust cheerios. Caspar will probably be a little disappointed that they're out of cereal but he won't say ‘no’ to cooking something at least.

Putting the milk back into the fridge, Linhardt takes his breakfast over to the couch. He grabs a nearby remote from the side table, flips the TV on, and starts eating his cereal while watching some morning cartoons. He nearly spits out his food when he hears a sudden war cry coming from the bedroom, smiling when he hears a shrill of, “LINHARDT!”, followed by scurrying footsteps coming towards him. He turns to see Caspar, letting out an ‘ _oof_ ’ when his husband tackles him with a hug. Swallowing the cereal in his mouth, he lets out a laugh. “Good morning to you too, Caspar.”

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Caspar whines, pulling away before he gives Linhardt a tiny smooch on the cheek.

“You looked peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt any dream you were having,” Linhardt says, his face warming by the kiss. He suddenly lets out a retch when Caspar hovers over him, huffing in his face with his stinky morning breath. Fanning away the smell with his hand, Linhardt squirms. “No, Caspar. Stinky. Your breath is stinky.”

“Hahaha! Sorry! I’ll go brush my teeth!” Caspar answers with a laugh. “I'm going to take a shower too! Be right back!”

Linhardt chuckles when he watches his husband dash into the bathroom, letting out a dreamy sigh before he returns to eating his cereal. As soon as he finishes the last bite, he sips the remaining milk from the bowl, letting out a refreshed ' _ah_ ' before he gets up and washes it in the sink. 

Once he is done, Linhardt grabs the remote to change to a channel featuring a morning exercise show. Exercising after breakfast has been his routine since he lived with Caspar during their college years, only because Caspar would always nag him to at least do the bare minimum to stay healthy with some light exercise while Linhardt would nag him to take breaks from his personal training. Thinking back, Linhardt was never fond of doing anything strenuous while Caspar can't get himself to sit still for too long, so the both of them helped each other find alternatives. Linhardt managed to find comfort in doing yoga and meditation while Caspar would often entertain himself with video games during his breaks. Linhardt always knew that the two of them were opposites towards one another, but he often feels astonished at how much they seem to complement each other. Sometimes living with and being married to his longtime best friend feels so surreal to him. It often makes him feel sentimental, perhaps a little more emotional than he felt on their wedding day. Nostalgia aside, Linhardt goes back into their bedroom to dress into appropriate fitness wear.

Rummaging into his and Caspar's shared closet, he grabs a simple shirt, takes his current top off to toss into a nearby laundry basket, and slips into the other one comfortably. He stands idly for a moment, debating on whether to wear a pair of sweatpants or a pair of yoga pants. Seeing as today is both his and Caspar's day off from work, Linhardt suddenly comes up with an idea.

He plans to make it up to Caspar for eating all of the cheerios.

  
  


Water droplets fall onto the floor when Caspar steps out from the shower cube, immediately drying himself off with a long white bath towel. He grabs an extra cloth and approaches the sink, wiping the condensation off the mirror. Brushing the fringe of his hair to the side, he clicks his tongue and points a finger gun at his reflection. He attempts to mimic some actor in an aftershave commercial with a low, smoldering voice. “Looking good, Caspar.” He then laughs, finding how ridiculous he sounds before he proceeds to finish washing up.

After taking care of his hygiene, Caspar wraps a towel around his waist and skips out of the bathroom. He makes his way towards the kitchen, passing the living area where Linhardt is stretching on his yoga mat. Caspar happily smiles, glad that his spouse is starting his exercises for the day. “Haha! You're doing great, Linnie! Keep it up!”

Craning his head towards him, Linhardt returns the smile with a soft version of his own. “Thank you, Caspar.”

His heart feeling full at his spouse's response, Caspar reaches for the cupboard where the cereal is, only to frown. He was craving honey nut cheerios for breakfast, but there isn't a box of it anywhere. He looks towards the recycle bin, frowning deeper when he notices the cereal box being tossed in there. He considers settling for something else for breakfast, but the only thing in the cupboard is a tin of oatmeal, which he doesn't often enjoy as it is tasteless, mushy "Hubert" food. He also doesn't feel like cooking or grilling anything, especially without Linhardt assisting him. He does want to believe that his own cooking skills are getting decently better, but he still tends to burn the food into a charring crisp. While he doesn't want to disturb Linhardt from his exercise, he needs his breakfast, but he also wants honey nut cheerios. “Hey, Linhardt?” he calls out, walking to the living area. He grins in awe when he sees his spouse balancing himself on one foot while stretching his other leg into the air without any effort. “Haha! Whoa! You're getting really flexible! Anyways, did you finish the last box of cereal?”

“I did,” Linhardt answers, gently putting his foot down before lifting up his other leg. 

Caspar lets out a grumble before sighing. “Ah, well. That's fine. I am a little hungry though, so is it okay if you stop for a bit to…” He pauses for a moment, his eyes moving down to Linhardt's lower half. Do Linhardt's thighs actually look really thick or are the yoga pants he's wearing actually tight? The way the hem of Linhardt's pants hugs his hips and shapes the curves of his thighs and legs… The sight of it makes Caspar salivate, perhaps a little more than usual as he swallows when Linhardt places his leg down and turns to glance at him. His words caught in his throat when Linhardt starts eyeing him, Caspar lets out a laugh. “Well, I was going to ask if you can cook breakfast with me, but I think I might be hungry for something else.”

“Oh?” Linhardt responds before he turns around. He bends down, grabs the remote from the floor, and turns off the TV. As soon as the monitor clicks off, he is still bent over, turning his head before he playfully swings his hips in front of Caspar. “What are you craving for then?”

With Linhardt deliciously moving his ass like that, Caspar's dick springs into a full hard-on, causing the towel covering him to drop from his waist. Caspar holds a silly grin on his face when he slowly approaches Linhardt and gently places his hands on his hips. “Hmm… You?”

Linhardt chuckles at that, straightening himself up before he turns around to face Caspar. He places his hands on his husband's shoulders, laughing at the tickle from their noses brushing as Caspar gives him a smooch on the lips. He returns it with a chaste peck before he slightly pulls away. He begins to trace a line down Caspar's bare chest with his finger, smirking when the other man shivers. He leans into his ear and whispers. “Come and eat me then, _big boy_.”

As soon as he hears the pet name, Caspar feels more blood coursing through his dick, letting out a sudden growl when he tightens his hold on Linhardt's hips and lifts him into his arms. They both share a laugh before they kiss again, this time more deeply, filled with fervor and want. He smiles against Linhardt's lips when hands cup his face, fingers weaving through his hair when he slides his tongue inside Linhardt's mouth. While he is disappointed that he couldn't have any honey nut cheerios, tasting the cereal through Linhardt was good enough for him. Caspar pulls away and makes a trail of kisses and soft bites down his neck. Relishing in the pleased sounds and whines coming from his lover, he gives one last suckle at the curve of his shoulder before he gently sets Linhardt down. He walks over to the nearby side table to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. Upon returning to see Linhardt taking his shirt off, Caspar raises his eyebrows at the sight of Linhardt's boner straining in his yoga pants, the fabric already damp and stretched around his balls. He chuckles knowingly. “You're not wearing any underwear.”

Slowly bringing his hands down to tease with the hem of his pants, Linhardt snaps it against his waist. He grins when Caspar lets out an approving hum. “Easy access for you. I think it would be hot if you ripped my pants.”

Caspar lets out a surprised laugh, placing the lube on the floor before he wraps his arms around Linhardt's waist. “You sure you want me to?” Linhardt nods before they both laugh again. 

Taking the initiative, Caspar starts lowering his hands on his ass, delightedly hearing Linhardt moan as he lightly squeezes it. He then starts kneading his cheeks, giving them a massage before he lands a playful smack. Listening to Linhardt moan out louder, Caspar gives one smooch on his lips before he crouches down, his face meeting with the hard-on leaking through Linhardt's pants. He gently palms it, feeling Linhardt squirm before licking up a stripe against the fabric. Linhardt's moans fade into pleading when Caspar starts planting kisses along the outline of his cock, trailing up from the head until he moves down to his balls. Linhardt says his name in a needy whine before he takes the opportunity to dig his nails into the fabric and slowly tears a large hole in the pants, freeing Linhardt's beautiful cock from its restraints. Gripping onto Linhardt's thighs, Caspar eyes the precum dripping from the head before he licks it up. He then nuzzles against Linhardt's cock a little, burying his nose deep into the soft hairs of his crotch before pulling himself back. He places a kiss on the tip before wrapping his lips around it. Relaxing his mouth, he draws himself closer and moans when Linhardt starts pulling on his hair, the head of his cock reaching the back of his throat.

Linhardt mutters out a string of praises when Caspar starts to bob on his dick. He grips Caspar's light blue hair harder when he feels his throat contract around him. Feeling himself reaching to his end, he gasps when Caspar moves his hands over to his ass and squeezes it. He ends up pivoting into Caspar's face, crying out his name repeatedly when he releases. After coming down from the high, Linhardt wobbles a bit, catching himself by holding onto Caspar's shoulders. As Caspar removes his mouth with a ‘ _pop_ ’, Linhardt looks down on his husband, brushing his blue hair out of his eyes. Worrying that he may have been a little rough with him, he asks, “You okay, Caspar?” 

Caspar croaks a little, but he starts giggling when Linhardt kneels down to kiss him on the nose. “Yep! I'm okay! You were very tasty!”

Linhardt feels relieved, letting out a soft laugh when he watches him lick some stray cum dripping down from his lips. “Oh, Caspar. You did wonderful.” He laughs again when Caspar makes a peace sign with his fingers before helping him stand back up. “Has your hunger been sated or do you want more?”

“Oh, you know I want more of you, Linnie,” Caspar answers, wagging his eyebrows before they laugh into another kiss. 

  
  
  


Once they lovingly finish sucking each other's faces some more, Caspar settles the towel he used over the yoga mat and lies on top of it. He ushers Linhardt to hover over him with his ass in his face, eyeing it hungrily before he starts planting kisses over the pants that are still covering it. He then starts licking over the curves, using his saliva to lap into the crevice between his cheeks before his fingers sink in and tear a hole to uncover Linhardt's delicious ass. Dwelling into the sounds of Linhardt moaning and praising him, Caspar licks his lips as he watches Linhardt's sphincter pulse, seeing it so inviting before he reaches for the lube on the floor.

He nearly chokes on his spit when he notices the label, reading the brand name of the lubricant followed by the name of the flavor, ‘ _Honey Nut Cheerios_ ’. “Linhardt!” Caspar yells, hearing his spouse erupt into laughter. “What the hell is this?! Did you really plan this?”

“As an apology for eating all the cereal, yes, but I also wanted to make oral a little more fun for you,” Linhardt says, letting out an abrupt moan when Caspar smacks his ass. “ _Oh_ , do that again.”

“Haha aw, Linnie. I'm touched. Thank you,” Caspar says as he slaps his ass once more, watching it jiggle a bit. He softly rubs the slightly reddened skin before he pops the bottle open and squirts some of the lube onto his hand. “Do you think this could help lower cholesterol too?” Linhardt splutters at the question. “What? I'm serious!”

“I doubt the lube has the same nutrition as the cereal,” Linhardt answers, already hard again. He lets out a sigh when a cold moist finger circles around his perineum. He relaxes himself when Caspar slides one finger inside him with ease. Smiling contentedly while he's being prepared, he leans forward and eyes Caspar's neglected dick, tip glistening with beads of precum. He wraps his fingers around the base and gives it a lazy stroke. From behind him, he hears Caspar mutter out a warning before he feels another finger enter him. Linhardt's mouth drops as he closes his eyes, giving into the feeling of Caspar scissoring him. He suddenly opens his eyes in shock when Caspar removes his fingers. He is about to turn around until he moans out loud, feeling two fingers spread him open, followed by hot tongue flicking against him.

Caspar pulls away for a moment, trying to get a sense of taste from the lubricant, but his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Well, I taste the ‘honey’ part. It's really sweet, but I don't taste the ‘nut’. It's fine! I still get to enjoy eating your ass this way!”

“Caspar, please…” Linhardt whines until he lets out a choked gasp when Caspar's tongue returns. Feeling himself being stretched open with a slithering tongue inside him sends him into euphoria. He straightens himself up in order to sit on Caspar's face, spreads his legs, and slowly bounces as he lets himself get fucked by his tongue. 

Caspar continues to dip his tongue in and out, listening to the way Linhardt delightedly mewls while he swirls and jabs inside his hole with his tongue. If there is one thing Caspar enjoys during sex, it's making his spouse feel good. After all, he's thankful for Linhardt and his indulgence into his oral fixation.

“Oh, Caspar, I need you to fuck me now,” Linhardt moans out, smiling when his husband obliges. He gets off of his face and turns to help him up from the floor, only to yelp in surprise when Caspar lifts him into his arms and carries him towards the sofa. He chuckles when he sees the bottle of lube in his mouth. “Oh? Not on the mat?”

Caspar tries to speak through his teeth, gently laying Linhardt down onto the cushions before climbing over him. Taking the bottle out from his mouth, he squeezes a large dollop and rubs it over his cock. “Not comfy enough. Don't want you to hurt your back or get any mat burns.”

“Aw. How nice of you,” Linhardt coos, pulling his husband towards him for another tender kiss. Tasting the odd sweetness from the lubricant, he begins to laugh into his mouth before pulling away. “Well, there's certainly a lack of ‘nut’ flavor… or perhaps I'm tasting the ‘honey’ and _my_ ‘nut’.”

“Well, I do love _your_ nut, _honey_ ,” Caspar responds before the both of them start giggling together again.

  
  


Kneeling between Linhardt's legs, Caspar holds his dick and prods at Linhardt's entrance, both of them moaning in unison when he easily slides in. With Linhardt locking him in with his legs, he starts moving at a steady pace, smiling warmly when arms are wrapped around his neck. He leans in, starts kissing all over Linhardt’s flushed face, and buries his nose in the crook between his neck and shoulder while he continues to pound into him.

Linhardt cries from the tenderness and love Caspar is giving him, his eyes welling up in tears from pleasure. He lets out a soft laugh when his husband blows a raspberry against his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin when he feels Caspar’s big cock rubbing deliciously inside him. All of the sudden, he keens when his prostate is struck, his head thrown back into the sofa. Nearing his end, he moans out. “ _Ah_ , Caspar! Please… please-” He whines when Caspar pulls out, reaching for him with grabby hands. He yelps when his legs are tossed over Caspar’s shoulders, moaning loudly when Caspar slams back deeper inside him and hits that sweet spot on every thrust. “Yes, Caspar! Yes! YES! Please… Fill me… Fill me… Fill me!”

“Oh, I’m going to fill you, Linnie. Oh my gorgeous Linnie, I’m going to fill you,” Caspar gasps out, letting out a grunt when he feels Linhardt clenching tighter around him. As Linhardt squeezes his dick, he immediately comes inside him, riding out his orgasm while his ears ring from Linhardt screaming his name. After coming down from his high, he slowly pulls out. He sticks two of his fingers back in and fucks Linhardt with them, sounds of squelching being heard while he watches Linhardt come undone with his eyes rolling back. 

Once he has calmed down, Linhardt falls into a daze, moaning when Caspar stretches his hole and spits into it. He lets out a tired laugh when his husband kisses the inside of his thigh before his legs are gently placed down onto the sofa. As Caspar climbs off and grabs the towel from the floor, he slowly sits up, smiling fondly when Caspar wipes off his jizz and sweat. “That was amazing, Caspar. You’re just so good to me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Linhardt! You were wonderful too!” Caspar exclaims, wrapping the towel around his lovely spouse before scooping him up into his arms. “That was a real workout, but I think I need to shower again. You down to join me?”

“A shower with you sounds good right now,” Linhardt agrees, snuggling against Caspar’s chest. “We should also treat you to some real breakfast afterwards.”

“Great plan!” Caspar says. “After having some honey lube and your nuttin’, I think I’m in the mood for some bacon and eggs. I should also give you some new yoga pants.”

“It’s fine,” Linhardt reassures. “I propose the next time we’re in the mood, we’ll make the rest of them into assless chaps… One by one, or better yet… Eat some cheerios off of my body.” Caspar cackles at the idea, prompting him to laugh along as well.

The two of them head into the bathroom for many more laughs and love together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read all of this... thanks!!!
> 
> Linhardt will probably grow hair on his ass because he was laughing and crying at the same time.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day/evening. I am going to fall off the planet. I am not going to plug my twitter here, but if you know who I am, you are allowed to give me bottles of your tears I guess.


End file.
